A transom is the transverse, vertical section that makes up the rear, or stern of a boat directly opposite the bow. Depending upon boat architecture, a boat propulsion system may include an outboard motor mounted on the transom. Outboard motors generally have bracket arms to embrace portions of the transom and include adjustable clamping members to secure the outboard motor to the transom.
To protect the transom, a transom plate mounts to the transom and the outboard motor is mounted to the transom plate. In order for the boat to maintain a straight line of travel the position of an outboard motor must be maintained at the center point on the transom.
In certain applications, e.g., Rubber Inflatable Boats (RIBs) running at high speed, quickly placing and securing an outboard motor, or multiple motors, exactly on the centerline of the transom is difficult. Furthermore, high speed operation through rough water may tend to shift an outboard motor from the centerline causing the boat to veer off course.